Blood of Olympus
by alaskavyoung
Summary: The Seven Heroes of the Prophecy along with Nico di Angelo, Reyna and Coach Hedge, are on their quest to stop Gaia from rising and stopping the camps from destroying each other at the same time, but now a new mystery falls upon them... a mystery in the form of the most powerful demigod they have ever met.
1. Nico

**NICO**

"Someone help me! Please!"

Nico spun on the spot, his Stygian sword at the ready to attack any unwanted visitors. He reached out for Reyna but she was gone and so were Coach Hedge and the Athenas Parthenon. His heart started beating fast in his chest though he could feel the pounding in his ears. He gripped his sword tight and called out their names but none of them answered back.

"Hello? Who's there?" the voice from before questioned.

"Who are you?" Nico called out with his voice completely cold and demanding. "Show yourself!"

"Uh, I would but I'm kind of chained up." It responded with a strong tone of sarcasm that reminded Nico of Percy. _No_, _stop it_, he said to himself, _stop thinking about him._

Nico took a few steps forward and studied his surroundings; he had absolutely no idea where he was or what he was doing here. The ground was red, blood red, and the sky was almost black. For some reason he thought of the Underworld, his father's domain, and wondered whether he had accidently shadow-traveled there. But then the scenery changed and he found himself at the ledge of a small hill and figured this was just another dream.

The voice didn't speak again which made him uneasy so he kept his guard up and his senses alert. There was something about it that made him uneasy and curious at the same time.

He wondered a bit further along the ledge until he reached the end of it and looked at what was below. He frowned, his mouth slightly ajar as he tried to take in what he was seeing: a girl around eighteen dressed in battle armor kneeling on the floor, the bare skin of her arms and legs were all bruised and slashed –the remains of a fight most likely. Her brown hair was tied into a long braid the fell over her shoulder, the tip of it touching her thigh. She was shaking slightly.

He couldn't see her face completely due to the bangs covering half of her face but the tears rolling down her cheeks to the ground were unmistakable. Her hands were tied to her back as were her legs, the chain cutting into her skin every time she tried to move.

Nico slid down the rocks and ran towards her but about ten feet before he could reach her a force knocked him backwards and sent him flying into a nearby boulder. He let out a shout of pain and growled as he fell to the floor.

"You're real!" the girl said.

Nico looked up and met her eyes, her dark blue eyes. He stood and walked carefully towards her, stopping as he felt a strong force field type of thing blocking his way. He reached out and touched it, and then pulled away hissing as it stung his skin.

"Careful, there's a barrier there." She said slowly.

"Thank you for the heads up." He glared.

"I thought she was messing with me again, but you're actually real." The girl sobbed, stopped and looked back at him. "You are real, aren't you?"

"Yes." Nico nodded, confused at the girl's mood swings. "Who are you?"

"Calliope." She said quietly, looking around wildly as if afraid something might pop up and hurt her. "Who are you?"

"Nico." He responded.

She smiled a little but then froze, her eyes staring ahead of her in complete horror. Her body twitched and bent over. She began screaming and thrashing uncontrollably. Nico froze and watched the veins in her neck turned black and swam up to her head. Her shrilling cries rung in his ears. He tried desperately to calm her down but she couldn't hear him. It was as if she could see or hear something he couldn't and it scared him.

Nico swung his sword forward at the barrier, trying to get her out of their but as she screamed it got thicker and began to glow with a strange gold light.

Someone cackled behind him and he turned to face four women with long dark and grey eyes. Three of them looked excited as they watched Calliope withering and crying on the floor and the other, who sported a skirt and cap that resembled a dog's head, simply looked bored to be there. None of them took a second glance at Nico but he was sure they could see him there.

"I think she's had enough." The bored one hissed at the other. "There's no use in driving the girl mad now. We need her for later."

"Just a little bit more?" one of the others asked. "Gaea only needs her blood, not her sanity."

"Gaea needs control- _I_ need control over the girl and I cannot do that if her mind becomes mush because of your lack of self-control."

"You aren't any fun anymore, Lyssa."

Lyssa's eyes flashed a mad tone of red. She took one step close to the other woman, towering her.

"I said stop, Maniae."

The Maniae growled and one of them waved a hand, causing Calliope to stop moving.

Nico took a step back and watched as Calliope lay on the floor unconscious with new bruises and marks along her skin. His mind began racing at a thousand miles per hour as he tried to remember who Lyssa was but suddenly his whole body exploded in pain and he fell to his knees screaming. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to fight against the feeling of anger rising inside of him and the flashes of memories running before his eyes.

Lyssa was looking down at him, sneering, her finger pointed at him.

"Warn the others, Son of Hades: they cannot defeat the Great Earth Mother." She said with a tone of victory. "It would be wise to end your little quest and give in. We already have a demigod in our power."

Lyssa waved a hand at Calliope who stood limply and with her eyes closed. The woman walked towards the girl and past the now-gone barrier, caressing the girl's cheek with a long thin finger.

"We just need the male now." She smiled.

"I'm right here, why not take me?" Nico questioned with an anger that wasn't his.

"Because," Lyssa said as she turned her gray eyes towards him. "Why would we want a pathetic little spawn of Hades when we can have a pair?"

The Maniae laughed wickedly as Lyssa touched Calliope's hair. Nico didn't understand what she was saying but he didn't like it. A pair of what? What was that supposed to mean?

Calliope began shaking again, her lips turning into a mean sneer. Lyssa made the chains holding her together disappear. Calliope's hands dropped to her side in fists, the muscles in her arms flexed.

And then it hit him; Lyssa, the Goddess of Rage, Fury and Madness.

"Isn't that right?" she spoke softly into Calliope's ear. "Wouldn't you like to see the brother who took everything away from you my dearest girl?"

"Yes!" Calliope snarled. "He must pay."

"That's right!" Lyssa encouraged. "Make him go through the pain and suffering you have endured all these years as he enjoyed your father's blessing! Make your father pay for leaving you, for abandoning you!"

"Yes!" Calliope shouted. "I will."

"Then you must wake," Lyssa whispered. "Daughter of Neptune."

Calliope's eyes opened wide but the blue was gone to be replaced with an intense red color. Nico stood in shock as he watched her. Lyssa and the Mania had broad smiles on their faces as a pair of finger-less golden gloves encased Calliope's hands.

"Kill the boy." Lyssa demanded.

Before Nico could react what the Goddess had said, he felt the blow of a sword hit his chest and sent him to the ground. Nico groaned and coughed as the dirt swirled around him. Calliope's body was walking around him with her sword at the ready and a hungry expression.

She gave out a cry and launched herself towards him but he managed to kick her body backwards, giving him time to get to his feet and begin fighting her. She was fast and a lot more powerful than he was but she lacked of balance, probably due to the fact that Lyssa was muttering commands under her breath to guide her. He could tell that his girl was trained with the Romans; they were much more vicious and aggressive than the Greeks, although he didn't remember her from Camp Jupiter.

Nico swerved out of the way as she slashed forward. He spun and hit her in the back with the tip of the handle and managed to break her to the floor but as she fell she twisted her body around and tried to kick his feet but he jumped just in time and began to run into the hill.

"Stop!" The Goddess ordered as Calliope set out after him.

The girl stopped and suddenly took in a deep breath as if she had been suffocating the whole time and dropped to her knees. She gasped and coughed, putting on hand on the ground to hold herself up. Nico glanced quickly over his shoulder just in time to see her eyes back to normal, pleading for help, and then her whole body crumpled to the floor.

Nico wanted to go back to her, fight off the Goddess and the spirits of the Maniae, but a voice in his head kept urging him to keep running, to wake up.

And soon, Nico's eyes flew open as he gripped his Stygian sword on his belt. He was back in the small camp they had built in the woods. He looked at Reyna, the roman praetor of Camp Jupiter, slumped against a tree and then to the satyr who was walking around with his baseball bat over his shoulder.

Nico stood up and rubbed his eyes. Whatever he had just seen happen, he had to let the others know.

First he woke up Reyna, stepping back when she almost plunged her sword into him. He glared at her and accepted her apologies but made a mental note to be careful when waking her in the future. Next he called out Coach Hedge who came running towards them asking who he had to kill. Reyna rolled her eyes at the satyr and listened attentively to Nico's dream, twirling her hair in her hands.

"A daughter of Neptune?" Reyna repeated with curiosity. "No, I've never heard of a daughter of Neptune in our camp… ever."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Certain." She nodded. "It would have been known if a daughter of The Big Three arrived at our camp; as you know, children of Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto are rare –even from the Roman side."

"It just makes no sense then!" Nico exclaimed. "How could she fight like that and have not belonged there?"

"I'm not sure but I would suggest you communicate with the Argo II immediately." Reyna advised. "If they going to use her to 'get a pair', and if she's as powerful as you say, well, I really think they might be in great danger… especially Percy."

Nico grimaced but he knew she was right. Having the blood of the children of Poseidon/Neptune bring Gaea back to life would certainly cause an uproar in Olympus. Nico tried not to think about Percy's lifeless body hanging from a Giant's hand but it was impossible not to imagine the worst. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'll get an Iris message to Hazel." He muttered. "You keep watch."

Reyna nodded and made her way towards the giant figure of the Athenas Parthenon while Coach Hedged went off to find food. Nico went off to the small river near them and splashed some water in the air with his sword, throwing a drachma into the droplets and saying out his sister's name. He waited a few seconds until Hazel's face appeared before him with a concerned look.

Nico scanned the people assembled around her and answered their questions about their trip. He assured them they weren't far from the camp and that as soon as they stopped talking they would be off again but he first had to tell them something important. Nico saw the grim look on all their faces and didn't give hope of good news as he began explaining what had happened.

The group stayed quiet for the most part. Piper gasped when he mentioned the torture they were putting Calliope through and once he got to the part of whom she was he was certain that the color drained from Percy's face. Annabeth put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder but he just shook it off and left.

"S-so, what does that mean?" Hazel asked slowly.

"It means that they're coming after Percy." Jason answered as he looked at Nico for confirmation.

"But how is it possible?" Annabeth questioned. "An unknown daughter of Neptune just pops out of the blue and suddenly she wants to kill Percy?"

"I don't know where she came from but I do know that it's not in her power what she does." Nico defended the girl. "Calliope… she was being controlled by Lyssa just like-"

"Heracles." Frank interrupted. "She drove him insane on Hera's orders and he ended up killing his wife and children."

"Oh, my Gods." Piper let out. "That's awful."

"But why would she be helping out Gaea?" Leo frowned.

"Because of me." Annabeth whispered with tears in her eyes. "Lyssa is a daughter of Nyx… and Per-Percy and I fought with her in T-T-Tar-"

The image began to flicker and Nico quickly promised to let them know if anything else came up. The others disappeared before his eyes and he was once again alone. He stayed staring at the flowing water beneath him for a moment and then set off back to the camp where Reyna was fighting with Coach Hedge for managing to only find leaves and wild poisonous berries for them to eat.

Nico stepped between the two and told them they had to get back on course. Reyna gave the satyr one last dirty look before gripping the rope of the statue tightly in her hand and held on to Nico with her other. The Coach did the same and took Nico's hand, grumpily mumbling something about how ungrateful the girl was.

Nico took a deep breath and darkness consumed them; they were off to Camp Half-Blood again and hopefully their luck with monsters would still stay the same.


	2. Annabeth

**ANNABETH**

Nobody said a word. Annabeth was staring at her hands, thinking, trying to understand why everything was always so complicated. Not only did they have to figure out how they were going to defeat the Gaea but now they also had to figure out whom this new girl was, this daughter of Neptune, and why did she appear now all of a sudden. Where did she come from? How did Lyssa get a hold of her?

Annabeth could tell the others were just as confused as she was. She looked up and saw Hazel and Frank staring at each other, Jason with his head in his hands and Piper eyeing Kaptoptris as if it had just insulted her.

Kaptoptris… what if…?

"Piper!" she said louder than intended causing the daughter of Aphrodite to drop the knife and yelp as it scrapped her leg.

"Ahh!" Piper groaned as she looked down. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry but Kaptoptris!" Annabeth said quickly, standing up and walking over to her. "We can use Kaptoptris to see where Calliope is."

"Uh, I think I've said this but this thing doesn't exactly show me what I want, it just shows me what _it_ wants me to see." Piper responded grumpily. "And that hasn't really worked out in the past."

"Maybe, if you could charmspeak it?" Leo suggested with his hands crossed over his chest.

Piper raised her eyebrow at him and realized that the rest of the crew was now looking at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and let out a small "fine" as she bent over and gripped her knife in her hands gingerly. She wasn't the biggest fan of using her weapon since it had led her to believe things in the past that she didn't feel like remembering but maybe this time it could work?

"Show me the daughter of Neptune." She ordered Kaptoptris with the sweetest tone she could muster.

The images went in a flash, so fast she barely had time to register what was going on. She frowned, gasped and dropped it again as if it had burned her. Annabeth was watching and could have sworn that a fleck of fear passed through Piper's eyes before she looked to face Jason and shook her head.

Jason reached out for his girlfriend but Piper ran out the door; Annabeth caught the tears forming in the girl's eyes before she disappeared from the mess hall. The others stayed rooted to their spots with confusion in their faces.

Annabeth took a step towards the doors but Jason was faster and before she knew it he was running after her. Annabeth wanted to follow but Hazel stopped her with a silent warning to leave them alone for the moment since Jason was the only one who could calm her down right now. The blonde hesitated for a moment and then nodded, but still left the hall claiming she was off to look for Percy.

She found him in the first place she looked; the stables below where they had once fallen asleep. The memory of Coach Hedge threatening them afterwards came to her mind and made her smile sadly for it felt like that moment was ten million years away from where they were now even if it had only been a few weeks.

Percy was sitting in the middle of the transparent floor, his hands placed on the cold glass and his head down. He didn't notice her, or maybe he had but didn't bother looking up as Annabeth walked closer towards him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder that made him jump and looked up in fear that dissolved into a soft smile when he saw it was her. Annabeth had never seen him look so small, so fragile- not even in Tartarus.

Ever since they had gotten back, she knew that things weren't the same. Tartarus changes people and it had definitely made an impact in Percy's life no matter how much he tried to hide from the rest of the crew. She knew him like the back of her hand. Besides, she wasn't the same Annabeth either. It was as if there was something so much more there, inside of her, inside of him; something that had made an internal click of some sort.

Annabeth sighed and sat beside him, their shoulders and knees were touching but other than that they kept to themselves. Percy went back to looking down at the sea, one of his hands was pressed over the glass and his eyes were closed as if he were in some sort of trance. Annabeth looked down and saw nothing.

The water was completely black except for where Percy's hand was; it was like a spot of sunlight in the depths of the ancient sea. A few fish swam to the clear and flapped their tails at them but then Percy flinched and he pulled his hand up.

"There's something really wrong." He whispered.

Annabeth stayed quiet. Percy turned to face her with a grim expression.

"The sea." He explained. "There's something really wrong with it. I mean, I figured that the ancient lands, seas, whatever, would be complicated but this…" He looked down and then met her eyes. "I can feel it."

It took a moment for Annabeth to grasp what he was saying since she never fully understood Percy's full powers over the sea but she understood by the way he was saying it that it wasn't good.

"Do you think your father knows?" she asked after a while.

"About what?" Percy questioned slowly.

"About everything." She responded with a shrug. "Percy, I think it's time you gave him a call."

"Oh, yeah, that would be a good idea!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Let me just ring up Poseidon and see if he's not too busy battling with his inner self to come help me out!"

"Percy," Annabeth said seriously. "He might be the only one who knows who this girl is…"

"I can't Annabeth." Percy replied firmly. There was something in his eyes she couldn0t quite pin at the moment. "And to be quiet honest, I don't feel like talking to him right now."

The daughter of Athena wanted to protest, to tell him to give it a try, but she ruled against it and kept her mouth shut. Percy let out a long deep sigh and placed an arm around her shoulders, encasing her in a tight one-armed hug that let her rest her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and planted a long kiss on her temple to assure her things were okay.

Annabeth didn't know how long they stayed down there but she was grateful that none of the others came down to look for them. She needed this time alone with Percy even if he had fallen asleep and was snoring by her side.

He still drools in his sleep, she thought as a smile stretched on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice said with a hint of disapproval.

Annabeth's head shot up and she quickly got to her feet.

"Annabeth." The Goddess smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little harsher than she had meant to.

Athena cocked her head to a side but ignored her daughter's tone of voice. She waved her hand and a small throne appeared where she sat and studied Annabeth, her stormy eyes flickering to Percy sleeping on the ground for a second.

"I have come to answer your questions." Athena responded.

"I'm not sure how you can…" Annabeth muttered.

"You challenge my knowledge, child?"

"Of course not, mother."

"Good."

"I'm just not sure how you can answer questions about things having to do with another God's kid."

"The son of Poseidon?" Athena questioned with a raised eyebrow as she kept eyeing him.

"No." Annabeth answered. "About the _daughter_ of Neptune."

Athena hissed and her image turned to that of Minerva. Annabeth had seen this side of her mother before, the Roman side, and she wasn't a real big fan of it. Minerva glared at her and stood up from her throne, inching closer towards her counter-part's daughter. And then Athena appeared again, clutching her head and hissing.

It almost made Annabeth feel bad seeing her mother like this but then she remembered how she was basically sent to fulfill a suicide mission on her mother's orders and all pity went away. She was furious now. She wanted her mother to feel at least a small amount of pain for what she had put her through.

"You are angry at me." Athena said grimly but not in a questioning sort of way –more like a statement. Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. "But I will not apologize for what I did. I will thank you for your bravery and determination but you must understand that as much as I wanted to help you on your quest it was one you had to face on your own."

"And what about when I fell into Tartarus?" Annabeth questioned furiously. "Was that part of my quest too? Was there some big meaning or lesson I had to learn for going through, _literally_, hell?"

The Goddess stayed quiet for the first time since Annabeth had known her, she looked almost sad to see her favorite daughter attack her like this.

"You asked about the daughter of Neptune." Athena continued as if nothing had happened. Minerva flashed for a second before she went away. "I cannot tell you within full detail about her but I can tell you that it will not be your duty to rescue her. "

"Then who's is it?" her daughter asked.

"That is for them to figure out." The Goddess replied. "And it will not take long for it to happen."

"You said you were here to help me." Annabeth said accusingly. "Not confuse me."

"It will all clear as the time passes, I promise you this."

"How do we defeat Gaea?"

"You must first defeat her monsters, and I can assure you that they will not be easily defeated. You are in the ancient lands and the Earth Mother has greater power here which she will not hesitate on using against you."

"Mother…"

"The camps must be reunited, the monsters must be defeated, and you must all prepare yourselves for the greatest battle of your lives. The Gods will be by your side, my child. You will not be alone when the time comes."

Annabeth had a hard time believing this was true but she nodded. Athena reached out and touched her daughter's cheek gently, the only form of real affection she had ever demonstrated to her in all these years. Annabeth felt tears burn her eyes but she hadn't decided if they were out of frustration or happiness yet but she savored every minute of her mother's touch as if her life depended on it.

Percy began to stir beside them. His brows were creased and he made small noises, groans and moans, and began breathing with difficulty; a nightmare most likely. Annabeth grimaced and saw that her mother was looking at Percy attentively as if waiting for something to happen. Annabeth wanted to ask her what was going on but before she could even open her mouth to form the question her mother vanished and Percy awoke sweating and panting from his sleep.

His face was white as snow and his sea-green eyes were unfocused.

"Percy…?" Annabeth said carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "J-just a bad dream."

He smiled weakly and stood up. Annabeth caught him before he fell and let him put a hand over her shoulder for support.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Couldn't let you fall this time." She whispered with a small smile.

He returned it weakly and kissed her.

"I love you."

"To Tartarus and back."

"Always, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

_BOOM!_

The Argo II trembled at their feet. Annabeth held on tightly to Percy in case he lost his balance again and let out a cry as her leg took a bad step and twisted her ankle slightly. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and Piper appeared at the foot with an urgent look on her face.

She helped get Percy up the stairs and then took Annabeth's hand and led her to the deck where all Hades had broken loose.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_HEY GUYS, HOW ARE YOU? Um, okay, since I forgot to make an A/N on the first chapter I figured I should put in this one. This is my first ever PJO/HOO fanfic (I have done THG, HP and 1D stories in the past) and I'm really excited about it. So far I know it hasn't been as interesting as the Rick Riordan books but I have this whole thing planned out from start to finish and hopefully you guys will like it ;D_

_Please review to let me know what you think so far or if you have any predictions about the story! _

_BYE_


	3. Percy

**PERCY**

Percy was dreaming. He knew this for a fact because he was standing waist deep in the clearest and calmest water of what looked like somewhere in the Carribean. He was slightly reminded of Oggygia and his heart ached at the thought of Calypso and how he had abandoned her, never checking if the Gods had kept their promise but when images of Annabeth screaming his name because of the titanesses curse back in Tartarus, his hurt rapidly changed into fury.

"You are upset." a voice Percy recognized said.

He turned and met his father's cheery face beside him. He looked like the same old Poseidon with his black hair and beard and his Hawaiian button up shirt deep into the water but not wet. Poseidon was holding a fishing rod in his hand and the line went far long into the ocean. Percy saw a monstrous flipper appear in the distance and Poseidon tutted as the line loosened.

"What a pity." he muttered.

"Pity? I've been to Tartarus and back!" Percy seethed. "Where were you?"

"Trying to get a hold of myself." Poseidon responded as if it were obvious. "The Parthenos is almost at camp so my two sides have calmed down for a while, hopefully long enough to speak with you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really in the mood right now." his son retorted.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and then let out a sigh. He suddenly looked older, like that time Percy had seen him before the Titan war. He seemed almost worried if not afraid of something and then just as soon as he finished sighing his expression went back to his normal cheery one although there was still an inch of sadness in his eyes.

Percy watched him for a moment, deliberating internally if he should confront his Father while he was still in danger of shifting into Neptune and blasting him. He decided not to try his luck even if this was a dream and began making small waves in the water and letting them go through to the beach behind them. Some kids shouted excitedly and began splashing in the water. Percy wondered if they could see him.

"Perseus, I want to show you something… although I am afraid of what you might think later." Poseidon suddenly spoke. He turned and stared at his son in the eye. "It is important for you to know. I do hope your opinion about me doesn't falter… I was different back then."

Percy opened his mouth to ask him what he was going on about but with a wave of his hand, Poseidon sent him underwater and he began to drown. Then suddenly he was breathing again. He gasped for the air to enter his lungs and was surprised to find himself on land. He took in his surroundings and frowned; he was back in Greece. He looked up to search for the Argo but it was nowhere in sight.

He was in Greece but not in the Greece he had left. This Greece was old and in the distance he could hear the cries of battle. Percy ran towards the noise and hid behind a tree as his eyes caught a battle: four soldiers against two dracaena, a drakon and a giant. The soldiers had their backs to each other, a defense strategy that usually worked, as they attacked and slashed their weapons forward.

There were two girls and two boys, none of them wearing helmets. One of the girls with short white hair and icy eyes swung her Calvary sword forward and a dracaena burst into gold dust. A boy with evenly cut blonde hair and grey eyes took out the other with a blast of lightning that came from the sky and ran through his whole body to his sword that was pointed at the monster.

"Woah." he said, surprised by his own power. "That's new."

Everyone, even the monters were all staring at the boy with shocked expressions.

"A blessing from Zeus!" the girl said in awe.

"When you two are done gawking, do you think you can give us a hand?" the second boy shouted as he zigzagged under the giant's legs and incrusted his spear on its heel.

The giant let out a roar and his foot came down upon the boy but the ground seemed to have shifted underneath it and a boulder the size of a minivan erupted from the Earth and hit the giant's side, sending it to the ground.

"Thank you." the boy said to the last girl.

She nodded and Percy let out a gasp at just how similar they were. Her hair was long and braided to the side with turquoise and gold threads. Her eyes were a dark blue like the deepest and most dangerous parts of the ocean. She was smirking and battling with the drakon on her own.

"Acanthya, help out Lester!" Calliope shouted. "Pontius, with me."

"Yes, Praetor." Pontius shouted and quickly made his way over to her.

The both of them fought and soon the monster was gone and so was the giant. The four of them stood panting and alert for more attacks but none came. Lester took a step forward with his head raised and let them know there were no more monsters near. Everyone seemed to loosen up a bit and Acanthya went running towards Pontius, praising his new power.

Calliope stared at them with an unreadable expression. She causally signaled Lester towards her and he obliged. He looked somewhat scared and stood beside her, also watching Acanthya and Pontius.

"You told me he was a son of Minerva." Calliope said slowly.

"That's what he told me." Lester responded with a raised eyebrow. "How was I supposed to know the boy holds powers like those?"

"You are in charge of him, roman. You were to inform me if any child of the Three were to appear." She snapped. "Do you have any idea what this could mean?"

"That you're not the one the prophecy was talking about?" Lester asked. "Forgive me, praetor, for my boldness but I think he might be."

"It is impossible." She whispered, shaking her head. "I am more powerful than him."

"If you say so." Lester shrugged. He gave Calliope a look and announced he was off to set up camp.

The scene changed and Percy was now beside Calliope. She was alone, her mouth moving to words he couldn't hear. There were movements coming from the shadows and a woman, beautiful and glowing with power stepped out from them. She held out an arm and wore a rather victorious look on her pale face. Calliope outstretched hers shakily and when they touched there was an explosion of light and Calliope flew backwards, hitting the ground with a nasty crack. The woman laughed and disappeared into the darkness again.

Percy let out a shiver because he knew who that woman was and now he wondered what Calliope had been doing there with her.

Once again the scene changed and it showed Calliope kneeling on the floor, looking at the two lifeless bodies before her in absolute horror. There were tear stains running down her cheeks, mud, dust and blood covering her body as well as heavy gashes across her body. Her once neat hair was still in its braid but loose with small hairs popping out in odd directions. Her three foot sword was beside her looking deadly and covered in what Percy assumed was monster blood.

Calliope looked up at the sound of footsteps and came face to face with Pontius who had an evil smile on his face as he came closer to her. She growled and grabbed her sword with a menacing look and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare come any closer." She threatened in a low and controlled voice.

"Oh, but my dear praetor, do you really think it's wise to threaten me given your position?" he laughed.

Calliope sneered and raised her hand in front of her and closed it into a fist. Percy wondered what she was doing but then he heard a yell of pain and saw Pontius doubled over and holding his chest but far from looking hurt he was laughing hysterically. Percy saw the confusion in Calliope's face as the boy stood up and whistled.

"Does your Father and the others know about your powers, demigod?" he questioned. "Because I don't think they'd like to know what you can do."

"I can do a whole lot more." She seethed.

"Yes, I am certain you can but you see…" Pontius waved his hand.

Percy shouted a something like mist came out of his sister's body and disappeared into the air. Calliope collapsed to the floor, holding herself up with her hands and looking as if she had just seen death.

"I have a whole lot more power than you think," He added. "And it was granted by the Gods to end your life."

"Wh-?"

Percy woke up with a throbbing headache. He touched his chest where he had felt Pontius sword incrust itself into Calliope's body and felt the air escape his lungs. He could still hear her screaming ringing in his ears. He tried to stand up but his body was weak and he felt Annabeth hold him up. She looked worried about him but he assured her it was nothing.

Piper appeared and her face looked urgent. She helped Annabeth take him upstairs and the two of them left for the deck. Percy didn't want to be left out of the battle so he shook himself out of his trance and climbed the stairs only to find his friends battling a herd of stymphalian birds, man-eating birds, and two telekhines.

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it letting Riptide spring to life and began attacking the telekhines Hazel and Piper where trying to fight. Frank and Jason were in the air trying to take out as many birds as they could while avoiding their poisonous feathers with Leo throwing fireballs at the ones who got too close. Annabeth had a bow and fired arrows at everything. It took a while to clear the deck and by the time they were done only Jason had gotten a pretty bad sting on his left arm. Piper led him downstairs to clean the wound and the rest cleaned the mess of monster dust.

Everyone looked a little shaken up and tired. They muttered in Greek under their breath as the mopped and swept the floor clean. Percy used his control over water to wash out most of the mess but when he tried to summon water from the sea a blinding pain in the back of his head almost knocked him out. The crew neared him but he pulled away and ran to the portside, gripping onto the ledge as he looked wildly around until he saw her.

"Woah, who's that?" Leo asked.

The girl was standing on a pillar of water looking at the Argo II like it was lunch. She moved her hands around and a blast of water hit the side of the ship with a loud BANG. Leo looked positively livid. He began shouting profanities at her only to have himself shot in the air a few seconds later.

"Perseus Jackson!" Calliope shouted. "Come out, come out, little brother."

Percy took a step forward to jump but he suddenly felt Annabeth' hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned. "Percy!"

"I'll be fine." He responded automatically.

"I just want to talk to my dearest brother, daughter of Athena. It would be _wise_ of you not to get involved." Calliope shouted, her red eyes glowing tauntingly. "Unless you're _that_ suicidal."

Annabeth lost her grip and Percy took the moment to jump into the sea, making a wave that leveled him eye to eye with Calliope. He looked the same as she had in his dream, not a day older or younger. Her armor was cleaned, her hair perfectly in its place. There was no sword near her but she was wearing the gloves Nico had described. The thing that creeped Percy out though was how limp he looked, like a puppet being held up by its strings.

"What do you want Lyssa?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, I see the son of Hades has told you." She laughed.

"_What do you want_?" he asked again.

"You, of course." She responded casually. "It would make things easier if you just gave up here and now, hero."

"And if I don't?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"This." She smiled and with a blink Calliope's red eyes turned back to its normal blue. "What the-?"

Calliope began to scream a howling and bone chilling scream of terror as she gripped her head and the pillar holding her up together exploded with such force Percy was knocked backwards.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" she was screaming and thrashing, the veins in her temple popping out. "FATHER, HELP ME!"

"Calliope, Calliope, it's okay." Percy said as he tried to get closer to her but there was a sort of barrier between them. "Calliope!"

_She can't hear you_, a voice laughed. _Her mind isn't here, it's in my world. You see, Percy. I can dig into a person's deepest darkest moments and turn their misery into rage. I can make them go mad with fury. I can make her kill you and your friends with a flick of my wrist._

"Stop it." He ordered.

_I don't think I will, no_, Lyssa responded. _Give yourself in and the Earth Mother will put you both out of your misery._

"Not a chance in Hades." Percy said.

_Have it your way then, but remember that there will be more deaths from now on and they will be your fault, demigod_, she said.

"Help me." Calliope pleaded and for a second Percy could have sworn she looked straight at him before she disappeared.

Percy stood over his own wave of water and realized he had his arm outstretched in front of him. He could suddenly hear the screams coming the Argo above-Annabeth's screams to be more exact. He put his arm down and with one last look to where his sister had been, elevated himself and dropped softly onto the deck. He felt tired, holding the wave had really drowned him out of power. The other stood around him a if waiting for him to explain but he hook his head and ordered Leo, who was fine and on his feet, to keep the ship going. Annabeth caught his eye for a second but he quickly looked away and headed downstairs.

There was too much going on in his head at the moment; the images his father had shown him, Calliope's fear, trying to get the Argo to their destination safely, keeping his sanity and Annabeth's. There was too much going on for him to think, analize, take care of and there was only one of him. How could he finish this quest?


End file.
